


I signori della sensualità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [19]
Category: Dragon Ball, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony e Vegeta sono i signori della sensualità.





	I signori della sensualità

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto ed assottigliò gli occhi, nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si riflettevano quelle castano scure di Tony. Le iridi di Stark avevano riflessi dorati, mentre quelle del principe tendevano al blu notte.  
“Io sono un assassino e tu non vuoi vittime, riesci ad arrivare a questo?” domandò Vegeta. Tony gli passò le mani sui fianchi, si spostò accarezzandogli con le dita la linea della spina dorsale e rabbrividì.  
“Niente che tu volessi fare” mormorò. Gli baciò il collo e lo sentì rabbrividire sotto i suoi baci. La pelle abbronzata di entrambi era madida di sudore. Vegeta gli avvolse la coda intorno alla gamba.  
“Come fai a essere così geniale e così ingenuo? Sei maledettamente destabilizzante per fare parte di una razza così debole e insulsa” sibilò. Tony si grattò il pizzetto e ghignò, dando un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa dell’altro.  
“Ho sconfitto gli Asgardiani e ho dimostrato di essere il più geniale in tutto l’universo. Sorprendere anche la tua razza di alieni non è così difficile” disse ironico. Vegeta gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse, facendolo aderire contro il muro.  
“Siamo simili, ma non per l’aspetto, non per l’altezza. Entrambi conosciamo solo sangue, perdita, dolore e compromessi. Soli all’ombra di finti idioti perfetti. Però non è per questo che mi cerchi, vero?” sibilò. Lo baciò ripetutamente, premendo le labbra contro quelle dell’altro.  
“Se fosse così cercherei Loki. No, Vegeta, cerco te perché sei l’unico che possa insegnarmi come si fa ad andare oltre il gelo di non provare emozioni” ribatté Tony. Ricambiando i baci.


End file.
